Barrow of the Wyrm
Barrow of the Wyrm is the bulk of the main quest for Wyrmstooth. Objectives #Speak to Lurius Liore at the docks in Solitude. #Travel to Wyrmstooth #Follow Lurius Liore. #Enter Wyrmstooth Barrow. #Search the barrow entrance for a clue. #Retrieve Goreduster and enter the barrow. #Explore Wyrmstooth Barrow. #Follow Alberthor. ##Let Alberthor cast the spell. ##Find the switch to open the gate. #Find a way into the dragon's den through the barrow. #Defend the mining settlement from Vulthurkrah. #Receive your reward from Lurius Liore. Walkthrough This quest starts immediately after Lurius Liore is made aware of Vulthurkrah's plans. The Dragonborn can choose to travel with Lurius and his mercenaries to Solitude, or they can fast travel directly to the docks. Once Lurius is standing on the deck of the Red Wave, speak to him and he'll inform the Dragonborn that he has acquired a vessel willing to take them all to Wyrmstooth. It is suggested to stock up on gear first before travelling to Wyrmstooth as nobody will be able to return to Skyrim until the dragon has been defeated. * From version 1.8 onwards, the transition to Wyrmstooth happens as soon as discussions cease with Lurius on the deck of the Red Wave. Once awakened, Lurius will inform everyone of their arrival. Above deck, he will address the mercenaries informing everyone that the ship won't be leaving until that dragon is defeated. Follow Lurius and the mercenaries as they make their way to the imperial mining settlement. The imperial mining settlement will be ablaze and Lurius will comment on the devastation. At this point, the Dragonborn can choose to either travel with Lurius and the mercenaries to the barrow or meet him there when they are ready. Elmera will stay behind to tend the wounded. Any last-minute trading should be done now by speaking to Ja'Shavi-Dar, an injured Khajiit trader. After dispatching the bandits at the barrow, Lurius will inform the Dragonborn that the gate is locked and to look around the entrance for any clues. Read the bandit journal on one of the barrels to the left of the gate to find out what happened to the sword that is needed to open it. Travel to the Wreck of the Salty Knave with Lurius and the mercenaries to retrieve the sword then return to the barrow and open the gate. A short distance in to the barrow you will be stopped by Alberthor who at first mistakes you for another bandit. After telling him about the dragon he'll lead you to the next gate which had apparently been closed by a draugr accidentally. He reasons that the only way to open it now would be to transfer the Dragonborn's mind into one of the draugr using an experimental spell and guide it to the lever to unlock the gate. Once the gate is unlocked, Alberthor will suggest the way into the dragon's lair is likely somewhere through the barrow. Lurius will inform you that he'll be heading back to the barrow to help coordinate the rescue mission at the imperial mining settlement leaving you and the three mercenaries. Continue on through the barrow fighting your way through the temple, refectory and finally the crypts. The solution to the rotating pillar puzzle in the temple is in the room beside the room with the pillars; use the lever in the room with the pillars to open the rotating door to the room with the solution. The solution for the dragon claw puzzle door in the crypt is Eagle-Whale-Snake and is mentioned in a letter written by a fallen adventurer that should be on the ground near the claw. After defeating the draugr boss (either an overlord or a dragon priest), Alberthor will join up with you suggesting the way into Dimfrost, a large underground chasm where the dragon is likely roosting, is through an ancient nordic waste disposal shaft. Jumping down the long shaft will take you to the dwemer ruins that lead to Dimfrost. Alberthor will posess a falmer corpse to continue travelling with you. Once you enter Dimfrost, stick to the road. When it branches, take the road to the right down the hill towards the water and follow that path to the dwemer citadel. You should see a large orange dwemer light in the distance. As you approach the citadel, Alberthor will inform you that he cannot continue posessing the falmer from such a distance and will leave you saying the entrance to the dragon's den is nearby. Look for the door to the Luminatory. When you reach the circular room with the lever in the floor, make sure all the mercenaries are in the room first before flipping the lever. Once you do, the door behind you will slam shut and water will begin pouring in from a pipe above. As the water level rises, look for a passageway near the top of the room that leads to the dragon's den. Vulthurkrah will greet you, telling the Dragonborn his reason for luring adventurers to their doom on Wyrmstooth was to build an army of the undead to lay siege to Tamriel and restore the age of the dragons. As he flies away, he resurrects the corpses of nearby adventurers. The mercenaries will retreat to a platform behind the dragon's perch, here you can lock yourself in until the resurrection effect has worn off the adventurers, otherwise even high-level players will likely be overwhelmed by their numbers. A lever above the dwemer table will activate a Steam Centurion to distract the fallen adventurers for awhile, while the lever facing the dwemer elevator will open its gate. Use the elevator to return to the surface. As you reach the surface, you will meet up with Lurius. He'll tell you that the empire has lost its patience with his dragon hunt and has sent an imperial contingent to fight it, though now knowing Vulthurkrah's plans they'll likely all fall and fuel his undead army. Vulthurkrah will circle the town until you arrive. Once you do he will become hostile, raining burning rocks down from the sky. Once he is defeated, collect the bounty from Lurius to finish the quest. To return to Skyrim use the map marker located to the west of the docks. Similarly, to travel back to Wyrmstooth from Skyrim a map marker can be found near the docks at Solitude. If you have any mods installed that disable fast travel you will need to unload them so you can fast travel. Bugs * A Skyrim bug seems to occasionally cause a trespass alert below deck on the Red Wave despite quest scripting adding the player to the Red Wave faction. ** This solution only applies to those pre-1.8: *** 1. Open the console (`) and click on Lurius to get his reference id. *** Type the following console command: coc WyrmstoothDocks01 *** Type the following console command: moveto player *** Type the following console command: setstage wtbarrowofthewyrm 30 * Upgrading Wyrmstooth midway before reaching this stage may cause a problem whereby Alberthor doesn't deliver the dialogue necessary to transfer controls to the draugr. ** This can be solved with the following console command: setstage wtbarrowofthewyrm 130 * Lurius may not properly address the mercenaries at the docks when the Dragonborn first arrives. ** Possible Solution: Either go back to the Red Wave and sleep in a bed to force the quest to advance or continue on to the barrow and read the bandit journal. ** From version 1.8 onwards the Red Wave interior will not be accessible from Wyrmstooth. * Some quest stages may not complete if the Dragonborn rushes ahead and open the barrow gate before Lurius has arrived. This will not prevent quest progression and the questline will still complete successfully when receiving the bounty from Lurius. * If the Dragonborn or any followers resurrect a draugr in the boss' room, it may interfere with the battle counter either causing the gate to fail to open automatically or to open prematurely before the boss has been defeated. A lever can be found next to the boss' sarcophagus that manually controls the gate. * Any followers may not jump down the shaft into Dimfrost. They will join up with the Dragonborn again once making it back to the surface. Quest Stages Category:Skyrim: Wyrmstooth Category:Skyrim: Wyrmstooth Quests